Through the years, electronic instruments providing numerical readout have progressed from using a plurality of individual numerical readout tubes to using display panels, each of which can itself display a plurality of numerals side by side. Display panels are relatively thin and flat, and they present novel problems which concern the means for providing electrical contact to the various electrodes, means for mounting the panel and its contacts on printed circuit boards or the like, and means for providing mechanical support for the panel itself.